Everybody has a reason or two
by Leonie1988
Summary: Izzie returns to Seattle Grace to reconcile with her family - with a surprise in tow and some apologies.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I love to write Izzie stories and there is a good opportunity coming up: Ausiello spoilers say, that Mark cheats on Lexie with Addison and when Izzie comes back she will probably be hated by everyone (Not me!) for being away for so long.**

**So they might run into each other in the time of rejection by the ones they love (…and they have something else in common…), but this is only a friendship fic, so no romances anywhere... for now (I haven't decided yet)! But there are metioned some of course.**

**Okay, enough said, I don't want to spoil you more!**

.

.·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .L.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .o.·. .·. .·. .n.·. .·. .·. .i.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .1.·. .·. .·. .9.·. .·. .·. .8.·. .·. .·. .8. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·.

.

**Everybody has a reason or two**

Izzie sat outside of the hospital on one of the benches with an earplug in one ear, the other one was in the ear of a teenager who sat next to her. Nobody of her friends wanted to talk to her, she had tried, but she wasn't surprised at all about that. She had left without telling anybody were she went. When she came back with her mentor she was a bitch to everyone, she knew that now, but it was too late. She had already hurt them. Why had she acted that way? She had a special kind of nervous breakdown, she didn't let any feelings come near her and at that point, she wasn't ready yet to face everyone, so she ignored their questions and left as she had come, without a word. A few minutes before, she had heard two nurses gossip about Alex sleeping with that bitch Reed and Izzie wasn't even that surprised, she should have seen that coming. Over all that month (or up until she had visited), he had left her a total of 237 messaged and she had saved every single one of them. She had been angry with him for saying something to the chief, but now she knew, that she was only afraid. She had lost so much and had to go through so much, that she WANTED to push Alex away from herself, so it wouldn't hurt too much, when he left or died or became ill or whatever. It was self protection, the same applied to Meredith and Christina. Well, that backfired…

"Listen now, that is my favorite song, my boyfriend sang it to me once."

"I have a hart time processing, that you have a boyfriend."

"I have a hard time processing that myself, I can't believe he felt the same way when I asked him out."

"Times certainly have changed, when I was your age, the boys asked the girls out, not the other way around. You're thirteen!"

"Almost fourteen!!!"

"Yeah, almost fourteen, I'm the one who happens to know that, because I was there, but you know I have to call your Mum and Dad soon, I can't not call them. They will be worried."

"No they won't. They think I'm with a friend here in Seattle, they won't start asking questions until three days from now. I already told you that a thousand times and it hasn't changed in the last two and a half weeks."

"Sorry, I just don't want to get all the hassle when they find out you stayed with me all this time."

"They won't Izzie, I promise." She smiled at her and Izzie couldn't help herself, she just smiled back.

"You're right Hannah, I'm sorry! I'm so happy you found me. You brought me back from the dead. Literally."

"Yeah, you looked pretty bad when I came to see you. Same with the trailer. Mum told me you were a doctor when I was in there…" she moved her head in the direction of the hospital "… but I never imagined you to live like that, but you know that already."

"Yeah, I know." Izzie smiled now and took Hannah's hand in hers.

"I have never imagined our first meeting to be like that, I wanted it to be something special."

"It still was, don't worry… oh that song is very good too!"

"Oh I love it too, I used to listen to it while I learned for my intern exam! I haven't heard it since then though!" Izzie thought back to the time, when Christina, Mer, Alex and herself were studying in Burke's apartment, the whole night through, listening to one or two CD's over and over again. That made her think of her career and what the future would hold for her.

"You are worrying about the applications again, aren't you?"

"Yes, I can't stop thinking about them, isn't it the same for you when you are about to get the results of a test or something?"

"No, since I had to retake a year because of the cancer, everything has been so easy in school, it doesn't really challenge me anymore like it used to."

"I'm sorry."

"No it's fine. I have you now instead." Hannah said and looked at her birth mother, smiling again. "I would go through cancer again if it meant I could stay with you."

"Don't you ever say that again Hannah Kline! …but thanks, I love having you with me, too." Izzie said and Hannah smiled.

"I don't really mean it of course."

"Good."

They both went silent for a minute and looked at the hospital again.

"We both nearly died of cancer recently, but now we are together Izzie, god wanted us to live. God will want us to fight to get our lives back on track and I would never disregard his wishes, promise."

"Thanks Hannah. You are the smartest girl I know."

"It's genetic." Hannah said and grinned a very toothy smile.

"Good to know. At least I did something right… The only thing that would make me truly happy again besides being with you… is working here again, with my friends. I miss the clinic and I miss them. I even miss my boss Bailey! I disappointed her with that mistake I made and she is the only ones of all the people I care about, who hasn't called once. I once thought she cared about me. For all this years, she was like a substitute for my mother."

"Does she know?"

"I always thought she knew that. She is the only one, besides George, who knows about you and George isn't telling anyone anytime soon…" Hannah giggled and Izzie joined in, they couldn't really get a hold on themselves. They laughed and hugged and laughed. They just couldn't stop.

.

.

To be continued…

.

.·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .L.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .o.·. .·. .·. .n.·. .·. .·. .i.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .1.·. .·. .·. .9.·. .·. .·. .8.·. .·. .·. .8. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·.

.

.

**Next one is coming right behind this one!!!**

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review!**

.

.

.·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .L.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .o.·. .·. .·. .n.·. .·. .·. .i.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .1.·. .·. .·. .9.·. .·. .·. .8.·. .·. .·. .8. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·.

.

Mark was coming out of the hospital after he had visited his daughter, who was recovering from her miscarriage. He had wanted to talk to Derek, but he just send him away with a black eye. It became a habit of Derek to hit Mark, but he had been okay with it, because until now they had always became friends again. This time he wasn't so sure. He had cheated on Lexie with Addison and the whole hospital knew, because Lexie had told them. It would be hard to get out of this one, because he loved Lexie and never intended to hurt her the way he did. Stupid hormones. Addison and he sometimes acted as if they were teenagers, when they saw each other again. He was surprised, that after all this time, Addison was still attracted to him.

His thoughts were stopped, when he heard to woman laughing hysterically. It was a rarity to hear anybody laugh in a hospital or around it, so he looked around for them. He saw to blonds from behind, sitting on a bench a few meters away. He didn't know why, but he walked around the bench and said:

"Can I join in?" then he saw who he was talking to.

"Dr. Stevens!"

"Mark Sloan… your flirting tactics haven't improved since I talked to you last and please, you can flirt with me, but leave a thirteen…"

"Nearly fourteen!!!"

"… nearly fourteen girl…"

"Woman!"

"…GIRL! … out of it."

"Sorry." he said and went silent again, having lost the use of the American language.

"You look pale, what is it?"

"You two are the spitting image."

Izzie looked at Hannah briefly and smiled, but turned back to Sloan with a serious face.

"That is to be expected. She is my daughter." he widened his eyes.

"Your what???"

"She is my daughter, I'm her mother, we are related… there are a thousand descriptions of our relationship."

"I'm just surprised, that's all, how come nobody knew of her?"

"Sloan… because I kept her a secret of course. I gave her up for adoption and now she is back for a while…"

"Forever."

"No, Hannah, you are going back to the Klines eventually, in three days to be exact. Okay, I'm going to introduce you two…" Izzie said a bit annoyed.

"Hannah, this is Dr. Mark Sloan, plastic surgeon and my ex-attending. Dr. Sloan, this is Hannah."

"Nice to meet you." he said and extended his hand.

"Nice to meet you too." she answered and stole Izzie's earplug out of her ear and put it in too.

"Nice kid. She seems smart."

"What do you know about kids?"

"Because I have one…" he answered, hoping she didn't already know.

"Since when?"

"She is eighteen… I didn't know about her until around Christmas, when she suddenly showed up… pregnant."

"She is pregnant? You are going to be a grandfather?" Izzie asked shocked about his revelation.

"She lost the baby last week."

"Sorry… does everybody know?"

"Yes. Does everybody know about Hannah?"

"No." that answer surprised him.

"And please don't tell anybody, they are furious with me as it is, they will have to learn from me, that I have kept a big part of my past hidden from them."

"I understand, no problem. And besides, nobody is talking to me anyway, I cheated on Lexie. And don't say anything, I know I'm an asshole, I don't deserve anyone of them anymore."

"Okay, we have a freakily similar story… you can sit down by the way."

"Thanks." he sat down on the other side of Izzie.

"They will never forgive me for not calling."

"They will, at least Big Grey and Yang, Karev… I'm not so sure…"

"You think Mer and Christina will though?"

"Yeah, they talk a lot about you." Izzie smiled and leaned back one the bench.

"Good to know, I miss them a lot. I know I probably can't repair what happened between me and Alex, but perhaps I can at least get my family back."

"Give them time and tell them what happened… wait. What happened?"

"Nervous breakdown."

"Ouch. I had one of them after Addison left me alone in New York. Not nice."

"no, if Hannah hadn't found me I would have tried to kill myself… well perhaps not, but I felt horrible. The IV was a walk in the park compared to it."

"Are you fine again?"

"Yeah, I still have cancer, but it's nearly gone, I only need a few more treatments than I'm done."

"Good."

"Yeah, but that won't bring back my friends."

They were both silent for a few minutes, just staring straight ahead. Izzie had clenched Hannah's fingers again, while a silent tear ran down her cheek. She was very happy to have Hannah around. Hannah saw she cried and held her hand even tighter, leaning against her. Then Izzie saw Jackson Avery coming outside through the main entrance. He walked past them and only lingered his eyes a second on them and then pretended that he had never seen them. He just walked on to his car.

"Okay, I have to go. Good luck." Mark Sloan said and stood up, standing before them.

"Good luck to you too."

"Thanks."

He waved at Hannah who waved back, not hearing a word of the conversation.

As he walked away, Izzie stole her earphone back from Hannah.

"Hey!"

"You stole it first! It's only fair I'm taking it back… do you want to grab a snack before heading back to the hotel?"

"YES, I'm totally starving to death."

"I thought that. Let's go."

"Let's get take away and eat in the hotel, I totally love that you are rich."

"I'm not rich, I just saved some money from Denny… but I love to spent some with you!"

They both grinned and walked to Izzie's car.

.

.

To be continued…

.

.·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .L.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .o.·. .·. .·. .n.·. .·. .·. .i.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .1.·. .·. .·. .9.·. .·. .·. .8.·. .·. .·. .8. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·.

.

.

**What do you think?**

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**And already the third chapter! What are you saying now?**

**Please tell me what you think! Good, bad, anything!**

.

.

.·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .L.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .o.·. .·. .·. .n.·. .·. .·. .i.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .1.·. .·. .·. .9.·. .·. .·. .8.·. .·. .·. .8. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·.

.

The next day, Jackson was standing at the nurses desk watching Christina as she spoke to a patient, when Meredith walked up to him.

"You now the kiss didn't mean anything to her, you know that she hates you, you know that she loves Owen, so what are you doing? Be reasonable."

"Mind your own business."

"No. My friends are my business."

"Than why did I see Izzie Stevens sitting outside the hospital yesterday crying her eyes out, with Dr. Sloan and a blond teenage girl who comforted her? Shouldn't her friends be with her? Shouldn't you worry about her and not so much about Christina's follower?"

"That's my decision. It doesn't concern you." she snapped and started walking away.

"Not my concern, but yours. I don't know her, but what I heard through the grapevine, she didn't have it easy. Look in the mirror before you dare judge me about being reasonable."

Meredith pretended she didn't hear him and just kept on walking down the hall. They had their reasons to be angry with Izzie. She had left them and most of all Alex. Alex had been so broken after she left, they weren't able to help him. He just spiraled further down, now he had hit floor… literately with that bitch Reed.

Izzie had come to them the day before apologizing, but it felt unreal. Well not unreal, but as if she wasn't telling the whole truth and Meredith expected at least that when Izzie wanted her trust and friendship back. Later on, she told Christina about what Avery had told her and she had the same opinion on the matter as she, it was Izzie's turn.

.

.·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .L.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .o.·. .·. .·. .n.·. .·. .·. .i.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .1.·. .·. .·. .9.·. .·. .·. .8.·. .·. .·. .8. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·.

.

Izzie had decided she would go to Mercy West Seattle Grace wit Hannah that day. She had met Mark Sloan at their hotel that morning, he had to move out of his own flat, because he and Lexie lived together and she didn't want him anywhere near her, of course. Sloan had advised Izzie to tell her friends about her live right now and what had happened while she was gone and she already knew, that she had to do that. They deserved to know, they were one of the reasons she was still alive and she would tell them her biggest secret.

"Okay Hannah, they might seem very unpleasant now, but they are usually nice, well at least Mer, Christina always has a tendency to hurt people."

"It's fine, they are not angry at me, they are angry at you, I don't have to worry."

"You are right."

Hannah and Izzie were sitting on chairs in the main hall of the hospital. Izzie had lost her determination for a second and had to sit down.

Izzie had shoulder long hair again, which she had straightened out for the day and it now hung loose around her face. She had lost a lot of weight during her stay with her mother, partially, because she stopped to cook, but she tried to cover it up with larger cloth. A week before though, Hannah and her had gone shopping and she had insisted that Izzie would buy a jeans that actually fit her. So she had bought very dark, nearly black jeans and those she wear today, she wouldn't cover up anything today. She would tell them everything. Over the jeans, she wore a black blouse and a grey cardigan. Over that, she wore a dark beige trench coat. She had gotten Hannah a few new things to wear too and she now wore black pants, a T-Shirt with 'Rage against the machine' on it and Converse.

"Mer will try to steel your shoes, so be careful."

Hannah grinned and then pulled Izzie up.

"You can't hide anymore, let's show myself to everyone."

"I'm not worrying about you kid. They will love you, everybody loves you… even when you have one of your little fits."

"Very funny." Hannah said and poked Izzie in the side.

"Hey, that hurt!" she exclaimed and did the same to Hannah.

"Not fair!" They began to struggle a bit.

"Hey, you are much taller! Unfair!"

"FATE!" Izzie laughed, but stopped tickling her.

"You will regret it."

"Oh we will see, missy."

Izzie took Hannah's hand and pulled her up the stairs. At first they didn't see anyone, the 'bridge' was empty, she could see the chief through the window of his office, talking to somebody, but she couldn't see who it was.

"Let's go to the locker room, I can show you my old one."

"Oh yeah, that's fun! I always wanted to know how they looked."

"They look like the ones in school and the people there also act like kids in school, so you won't see anything you don't already know…"

Hannah laughed.

They started walking in the other direction, when Izzie heard a very familiar voice behind her.

"Izzie Stevens! What on earth?

.

.

To be continued…

.

.

.·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .L.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .o.·. .·. .·. .n.·. .·. .·. .i.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .1.·. .·. .·. .9.·. .·. .·. .8.·. .·. .·. .8. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·.

.

.

**Who could it be? I'm sorry, I'm very bad with cliffhangers, I never get them right!**

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**And more!**

.

.

.·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .L.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .o.·. .·. .·. .n.·. .·. .·. .i.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .1.·. .·. .·. .9.·. .·. .·. .8.·. .·. .·. .8. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·.

.

Izzie closed her eyes, breathed in and out one time and then turned around, with Hannah still holding her hand.

"Bailey, it's good to see you…"

Izzie walked closer to Bailey, who still stood were she had stopped, a few meters away from the chiefs office.

"Hannah, this is Miranda Bailey, I've told you about her. Bailey, this is Hannah, my daughter, but you know that already. That makes it less awkward at least. Hannah, she is the one who knew about you besides George of course." Izzie told those things more to Bailey than to Hannah, who of course already knew who Bailey was.

"Hello Dr. Bailey, I am Hannah Kline, nice to meet you. Izzie talks a lot about you."

Bailey, who regained her voice and her control back, stepped closer and shook Hannah's hand, the one which wasn't in Izzie's.

"Hi Hannah. How are you?"

"My cancer is gone, I have a boyfriend and I have Izzie, I'm great!" Izzie turned to her.

"Skip the boyfriend thing next time, that makes me feel old."

"You are."

"Hey I'm twenty-nine. That's not old… Anyway, Hannah visits me, she found me at my moms."

"Izzie what the hell were you doing at your moms? I thought you hated her?!"

"I…" Izzie started but stopped.

"Tell her M… Izzie."

"Okay, I don't know why, but people say it helps to tell everything. I had a nervous breakdown. And a few weeks ago Hannah came to me to the trailer park and woke me up. Now I try to get my live back on track, I'm also seeing a therapist." Izzie could see, that Bailey wanted to say something and really tried to remain calm.

"And what are you doing here?" Bailey asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"I want to get my family back. My friends are my family, because only real family still calls weekly even though you never answer. Except for Alex, but I think I deserved that…"

"Iz…" Hannah told her with her eyes, that she had to say something more, and Izzie dreaded it.

"How could you let me go Bailey, without so much as a word? I know you were angry, but seriously that angry? You know me better than my own mother, did you really think I would leave everything behind like I did when I was fine? You were my mentor and all you did was support the chief in his decision to fire me. Fire me! After everything that happened! Denny, the cancer, George,… I once counted you into my family, I thought we were close, especially after the clinic and my cancer, but you let me down."

"You nearly killed my patient!" Bailey said, trying to defend herself lamely, knowing it wasn't enough.

"That's all? She didn't die, did she? I know, because I did one phone call after I left and that was to Addison in L.A., she told me everything went fine. I know you went through a lot in the last couple of years with your family and recently you career decisions, but… never mind." Izzie stopped and Hannah knew she had finished.

"Goodbye Dr. Bailey, it was nice to meet you."

Hannah grabbed Izzie's hand more tightly and pulled her with her, but Izzie had to do one last thing… she turned around and hugged her former boss.

"I still missed you Bailey."

Without looking back and leaving a (for once quiet) Bailey behind, Izzie and Hannah walked down the corridor in the direction of the lockers.

Bailey had once sworn herself, she would stop treating her interns like children, because she had a child at home and needed her love there, but she hadn't thought it trough. Just because she said it, didn't make everything go away. She still cared… she still loved them like her own kids, but she had learned to ignore that feeling, she was afraid to get even more hurt in the process. After first Meredith's and then Izzie's near death and George's actual death, she couldn't handle it anymore. But now she knew, that it didn't work that way and Izzie had once again suffered, but this time by her hand. Izzie said she knew her better than her own mother. She had trusted her, but not anymore.

.

To be continued

.

.·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .L.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .o.·. .·. .·. .n.·. .·. .·. .i.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .1.·. .·. .·. .9.·. .·. .·. .8.·. .·. .·. .8. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·.

.

.

**More tomorrow, I've written all of this at once, so I hope it's okay! I'd love some reviews!!!**

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you like this chapter, it was really fun to write!**

.

.

.·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .L.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .o.·. .·. .·. .n.·. .·. .·. .i.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .1.·. .·. .·. .9.·. .·. .·. .8.·. .·. .·. .8. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·.

.

Bailey had sat down on the stairs and hadn't moved since Izzie and her daughter had walked away. Izzie had been so thin, she wasn't THAT thin when she left the hospital. People walked past her without even noticing that anybody was sitting there. Nervous Breakdown? Everybody had been angry at her for leaving and all the while she had been in bed, having a Nervous breakdown! Bailey just hoped, she had still gone to her appointments, hopefully her mother looked to that. Her mother…

Bailey was interrupted by a hand pulling her up in a standing position.

"Miranda, come."

Derek Sheperd pulled her with him into the elevator and as soon as the doors closed he pressed the stop button.

"Talk."

"Why would I talk…"

"Bailey…" Derek said, looking serious.

She turned away from him and folded her hands over her head.

"Izzie Stevens just came to talk to me. She said she counted on me, because I was like a mother to her. She said she had a nervous breakdown."

"A nervous breakdown? But she seemed fine when she was here with her teacher… okay, when I think about it… she ignored everything that was in anyway personal. She didn't answer Meredith's and Yang's questions, only that she went to her treatments…"

"I don't know, I just know what she told me."

Derek leaned against the wall and Bailey restarted the elevator.

Without exchanging anymore words, Derek exited and went away on the search for Meredith.

Bailey waited another two minutes to compose herself and then she walked out herself.

.

.·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .L.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .o.·. .·. .·. .n.·. .·. .·. .i.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .1.·. .·. .·. .9.·. .·. .·. .8.·. .·. .·. .8. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·.

.

"So that was the infamous Bailey."

Izzie turned her head down to Hannah and nodded.

"Yeah."

"I imagined her somehow… bigger."

Izzie laughed.

"Everybody does. When I talk about her I also forget how small she actually is… wait, here are the lockers."

They walked inside and Izzie showed Hannah her old locker. She read the nametag that hang inside.

"Dr. Charles Percy. Oh great."

"The ass Percy?"

"The one and only. The guy has MY locker, only that this isn't my locker anymore. Shit. But these is actually our new locker room, we have this since we were residents. Before that we were next door."

"I want to see them too, come!"

When they walked into the next room, Izzie remembered dozens of happy and not so happy moments.

"Okay, these are really like the ones in school. Did something funny happen here? I ask, because I always try to remember one funny thing about every place I went."

"I have one, but that was only half funny."

"Well, when Christina wanted to get married, we got ready here. At first, she was getting ready with Burke's mum, but that crazy woman shaved off her eyebrows, so we had to get them fixed. That was funny, but the rest of day wasn't. He left her and… I was so sad for her."

"That's really sad, but the eyebrow thing is very funny!"

Suddenly they heard a voice from behind, they were currently sitting on a bench in front of Izzie's old locker.

"This room isn't for visitors."

It was Christina who came in, quickly followed by Meredith.

"Hi Christina, Hi Mer. We will be out in a minute I just wanted to show Hannah my old locker, okay?"

"You are Christina? How long did it take for your eyebrows to grow back? My friend wanted to try once, but I stopped her."

"Hey child, my eyebrows are to no concern to you. Izzie, you can't be here and neither can she whoever she is. She is no patient is she?"

"I was once, but not anymore. I had Leukemia, but Izzie healed me and now I'm fine." Hannah answered for Izzie.

"I wanted to talk to you two again, there is more I need to tell you."

"I have surgery in ten minutes, shoot."

Izzie stood up and held her hand out to Hannah so she would stand up too.

"Okay, then we'll do it in the short version. I had a nervous breakdown, that's my I vanished."

"Yeah sure! You're clearly lying, you were fine when you came her with you teacher. You haven't called once in four month, but you could go to your appointments?"

"I went to my appointments, because my mum dragged me there."

"But why didn't you pick up you damn phone Izzie?"

Izzie looked lost, she didn't have anymore excuses, that's when Hannah spoke up.

"I may only be fourteen…"

"Thirteen." Izzie said quietly.

"Nearly fourteen and you two might be doctors, but I seem to be much smarter. Izzie has lost 10 kilos in the last four month, she hasn't baked one cookie or muffin and when I found her, she looked as if someone has hit her in the face several times, whereafter she hasn't washed or brushed her teeth for weeks."

"What are you? Her mother?"

Hannah looked at Izzie, asking with her eyes if it was okay to tell them who she was, and she nodded.

"I'm not her mother, it's the other way around, I'm her daughter."

Meredith and Christina burst out into laughter.

"Yeah right, Izzie has a thirteen year old daughter Christina, did you hear that?"

"What a funny thing!"

They didn't seem to believe them, because they started to walk away.

"We have surgery now." Christina said under giggles.

"Stop! And turn around!" Izzie yelled over their laughter.

They turned around and seemed to be annoyed.

"Don't play the victim card now Izzie."

"I had her when I was fifteen, but I gave her up for adoption, because I wanted a better life for her and everything she said is true. I had a nervous breakdown. First my fiancée died, then I was on probation, then Meredith nearly died twice! I got cancer and nearly died, my best friend died AND I got fired. And my time before the hospital wasn't much better! My father hit me and left when I was seven and my mother was addicted to fortune tellers, so I had to work since I was twelve to get us through. Then I was stalked by some crazy guy during my modeling days. When those are no reasons to eventually have a nervous breakdown, I don't know what should!" she nearly screamed at the end of her tirade and Hannah put her arms around her.

"Now you can go and do your surgery, you are already late." Izzie picked up her bag from the floor and took Hannah's hand. Then she walked past her two friends, but stopped shortly, in front of them, because they seemed to be shocked into silence.

"Just think about it, or call my mom or call my shrink and let them confirm it to you. I don't care. I'm really sorry for everything that happened and I'm thankful for everything you did for me while I was ill. I live at the hotel now. Just please believe me and let me be your family again."

Then mother and daughter walked towards the door and opened it. There were about twenty people standing outside, listening in on them. Izzie could see all of her old interns, a few attendings, like Sloan and Sheperd, Callie, the chief, Arizona Robbins, a few nurses. Luckily there was no sight of Alex, so she would be able to tell him herself.

"Okay, now the whole hospital knows. Than I don't have to tell everybody separately. I wish you all a belated Happy Thanks Giving, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Oh and have a nice day!"

.

To be continued…

.

.

.·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .L.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .o.·. .·. .·. .n.·. .·. .·. .i.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .1.·. .·. .·. .9.·. .·. .·. .8.·. .·. .·. .8. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·.

.

**Hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

**New chapter! And thank you Saturnina Black and Star of CCTV for your reviews!**

**Two are not so much, so I might end this story, if I don't get a few more reviews soon.**

**IT'S UP TO YOU!**

.

.·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .L.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .o.·. .·. .·. .n.·. .·. .·. .i.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .1.·. .·. .·. .9.·. .·. .·. .8.·. .·. .·. .8. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·.

.

They walked silently alongside each other in the direction of the cafeteria. Izzie felt as if every pair of eyes was directed on them. She heard the nurses whisper and a few very new interns she didn't even know make jokes.

"Are you sure you want to eat in the cafeteria Hannah? We are like walking exhibits in here… Burger Town is right around the corner… We can go now."

Hannah rolled her eyes.

"Who is the kid now?" Hannah asked her smirking, when Izzie tried to pull her to the exit.

"Okay, fine. Do you think I overreacted? Was it bad that I snapped at them?"

"No, it was the right thing to do, they were like asses."

"Thank you Hannah. I mean thank you for telling them everything from your point of view."

"No trouble whatsoever, Mom." Hannah said, not even thinking about the words she had just said.

"What?"

"I said it's fine."

"No the other thing."

"What other thing?"

"You called me Mom."

"I did? I didn't even notice it. Must be all the stress, sorry."

"Far from it! You don't have to be sorry, it was really cool!" Izzie said.

"… but you don't have to do it, when it's weird with your mother and all…" Izzie quickly added, after Hannah hadn't said anything.

"I'll think about it." Hannah said, looking away.

"Okay, don't worry about it though, it's fine either way."

They arrived in the cafeteria and got some food, hot chocolate and coffee, before sitting down at the one empty table in the room.

"Hannah?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks that you are doing this with me, oh my god you are only thirteen and I'm dragging you with me, to get clean with my friends. You shouldn't have to hear all of that back there and I'm very sorry."

"There is nothing I would rather do and don't worry about my age, I'm old enough to handle a bit of drama… or a lot drama."

"Yeah, but some things about my past…"

"I want to know everything about you and that includes all the dark stories too. I don't have any dark stories to tell, so I can't give you any."

"Good, I was worried for a second I was putting to much on you. It means a lot to me that you're here with me today… and it's a lot easier to explain that I have a daughter, when I have her to show her to them."

"To a new beginning!" Hannah said, raising her cup of hot chocolate.

"Good idea! To a new beginning!" Izzie responded and raised her coffee. They toasted and smiled. Izzie nearly forgot about the starring people. Then there was one face that came to their table, that Izzie had missed a bit.

"Hi Dr. Stevens."

"Hey Lexie! I'm Izzie now, I'm not your boss anymore, do you want to sit with us?"

"Sure." Lexie sad down and smiled at Izzie.

"It's really good to see you, all healthy and happy."

"Lexie, I have to apologize for the way I left."

"You don't have to apologize, with everything that happened, I would have freaked out too."

"Thanks for understanding, you're the first. Oh, this is Hannah by the way. Hannah, this is Dr. Grey or Lexie. She is Meredith sister."

"Hi Hannah."

"Hello Dr. Grey."

"I can't believe you have a daughter, I thought I misheard you when you told Mer and Dr. Yang. Sorry for listening in by the way."

"It's totally fine, don't worry about it. Now everybody knows except for…"

"Yeah, I think he is sleeping right now."

"Good, he shouldn't hear it from anybody else." Lexie nodded, when Mark Sloan came in.

"I have to go, it was good talking to you, we should catch up some time."

"Yeah, let's do that and Lexie?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry, I heard what happened."

"Thanks. I'll pull through."

Lexie rushed out and when she was out of sight, Mark came over to them and sat down.

"Hey outcast!" Izzie said.

"Hello yourself… misfit." he responded.

"Very resourceful backlash Dr. Sloan."

"I'm not on the top of my game, you have to excuse me. Hi Hannah, is you mother treating you right?"

"I'm in good hands Dr. Sloan."

"Not too much drama?"

"Come on, this hospital is better than any soap opera."

"Yeah, gossip is good as long as you are not the one everybody is talking about. Remember that." Mark said.

"It's safely stored and packed away in the back of our minds." Izzie responded.

"Are you not eating anything Dr. Sloan?"

"Don't ask me, ask Stevens, she seems to eat like a bird."

Izzie hadn't touched her salad yet, while Hannah had nearly finished her chicken and fries.

"Yeah, I try to get her to eat more, but she is very stubborn."

"I'm not so hungry, that's all."

"No appetite?"

"Must be the treatment or…"

"… the stress?"

"Yeah."

"You must eat Stevens, you are too thin and very pale."

"Hannah tells me all the time and I try, I eat, see?" she picked up her fork and took a bite of salad.

"Salad is not gonna do the trick."

"Salad is better than nothing like before. She has already gained weight since I picked her up."

"Yeah, my daughter is my knight in shining armor. No honestly, she is the best."

"Stop flattering me."

"Hey, let me be proud of my daughter a bit, I wasn't able to the last thirteen and a half years."

"When I have to honest: I like you showing me around."

"I KNEW IT!" Izzie said out loud and they laughed all together, Mark even hit the table with his fist.

Of course that was the moment when Chief Webber had to walk in.

.

To be continued...

.

.·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .L.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .o.·. .·. .·. .n.·. .·. .·. .i.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .1.·. .·. .·. .9.·. .·. .·. .8.·. .·. .·. .8. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·.

.

**How was it?**

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

**Two chapters at once! Here you go!**

.

.·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .L.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .o.·. .·. .·. .n.·. .·. .·. .i.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .1.·. .·. .·. .9.·. .·. .·. .8.·. .·. .·. .8. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·.

.

"Oh great, the chief, the last person on earth I wanted to see right now." Izzie said, trying to hide behind her daughter.

"He already saw you Stevens AND heard every word earlier and besides, he has enough problems himself."

"Why? What's going on with him?"

"I don't know, but I think the whole merger and Chief thing is really getting to him. Something is going on and 'Big Grey' seems to be in on it, but I can't figure it out."

"Wasn't he an alcoholic back in the day? Derek mentioned something like that once."

"He was… but he wouldn't, would he?"

"Alcoholics can't always control themselves, that's why they are called alcoholics."

"But he is the chief!" Mark said shaken.

"He is also a human being… a airhead still… but a human being. I wouldn't count on his conscience when it comes to his job, he would never tell anybody, especially in this shitty times. I got fired because I ordered something wrong, what do you think the board would do to him?"

"He really acted strange and he seemed unconcentrated lately... Oh my god, I think you might be right!" Mark said, completely taken aback.

"Of course she is right. She's always right, when she's sure about something." Hannah butted in.

"Oh, someone is awfully confident about her mother." Mark said and grinned his McSteamy grin.

"Yes." She responded coolly.

"Good for you Stevens, your kid loves you, I got one that is here because she had no other place to go, when she was pregnant. I love her though, that should be enough for the both of us."

"I'm sorry Sloan. How is your daughter? Is she recovering well?" Izzie asked concerned, she was also glad about the change of topic, she didn't want to get into the cause of her getting fired.

"She is fine. It's hard for her, because she was getting really attached to it, but she is coping well."

"Let her visit the pediatric ward, but only show her the really incompliant kids, that should help or I could talk to her. If you want me to. I know it wasn't the same with me, but… you know, just say it." Izzie offered her services.

"I might come back to that Stevens, thank you."

"You're welcome."

There was a pause and Hannah was seemingly bored again, so she spoke up.

"Any good gossip Dr. Sloan?"

"First, call me Mark and second, you are truly her daughter. These interns always gossip like hell."

"THEY are not interns anymore, so… just spill, I want to know everything… besides my husband cheating on me, I really can't hear anything about that."

"Fine. I'm usually not that kind of guy, because it's really uninteresting, but I hear things…. You know in the O.R. and at the nurses station."

"We're not judging, just tell us." Hannah said pushing him.

"Okay, you know the pregnant chick that got fired? She doesn't know who the father of her child is, it could either be this little shy guy, who sings in a band or something or the other guy… there is nothing special about him."

"More."

"The ass you hate, what's his name? Mercy Percy?"

"Oh the one and only pigheaded Charles Percy, yes."

"He loves Reed, but she doesn't know."

"Seriously? That is so old news. And leave Bitchy Reed out of this, she's the one."

"Oh sorry, okay. Ehm, Jackson is into Yang and the new one, Bear or Teddy or something is into Owen, but they are into each other, so big drama. Then there is me and you."

"Yeah, it seems as if everything with interest is about us. Well fine, until now they were the doers, now I am. There was a time I actually wanted this, being out there."

"Yeah, being a doer is shit."

"I feel like shit."

"Life is shit."

"Oh my god, where am I? You two are miserable." Hannah said.

"No, I'm not as miserable as he is, I have you." Izzie said, smirking at Mark.

"And I have my daughter and you."

"You are still miserable. I have to get you out of here."

"I have to go and talk to Alex first before he… well, you know."

"And I have to work!"

"Okay fine, but afterwards we are getting out of here."

"Deal."

"Deal."

.

.·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .L.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .o.·. .·. .·. .n.·. .·. .·. .i.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .1.·. .·. .·. .9.·. .·. .·. .8.·. .·. .·. .8. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·.

.

"Okay Hannah, wait outside, I'll get you when the time is right."

"Okay."

They stood outside the on call room Alex was supposed to be sleeping in and Izzie was very nervous.

"Here I go."

She knocked and tried to open the door, but it was locked. Good that she knew the little trick, were you had to turn the handle up a bit and kick the door, than it opened.

She entered the room ad she immediately saw Alex lying in the stock bed at the right side. He continued sleeping and so she sat down in the chair at the left not to disturb him to bad.

"Alex?" she tried after a few minutes.

He didn't respond.

His hand was hanging out at the side of the bed and she could see, that he had taken off his wedding band. Suddenly she felt very stupid, that she still wore hers. They had broken up after all, when she had 'visited' last time, but deep inside she had hoped that there was still hope for them. She knew she couldn't be angry that he had sought someone else's love. He hadn't really cheated, they were separated, but she was still hurt. Their story was similar to Derek and Addison's drama. She had hurt him and he turned to someone else.

"Alex? Are you awake?"

"I know that you are here, but I really have no intention whatsoever to talk to you."

"You are already doing it."

"That was it then."

"You're doing it again."

He turned around in his bed and looked at her, at first his look was indifferent, but when he looked at her more closely, his attitude changed. He sat up in his bed and put his shirt on.

"You want to talk? Talk. I have nothing to say to you, but you can talk."

.

To be continued…

.

.·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .L.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .o.·. .·. .·. .n.·. .·. .·. .i.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .1.·. .·. .·. .9.·. .·. .·. .8.·. .·. .·. .8. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·.

.

**Any thoughts? What's on your mind? Should I continue???**

.

.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry it took so long for me to update. University comes first, but today I had some time, so here is the next one…**

.

.·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .L.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .o.·. .·. .·. .n.·. .·. .·. .i.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .1.·. .·. .·. .9.·. .·. .·. .8.·. .·. .·. .8. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·.

.

"Look, I know I hurt you when I left without saying a word and blaming you for something that was not your fault. I am dreadfully sorry for that. Sorry with all my heart. I never meant to hurt you, but I was in a situation were nothing seemed worth it anymore. Even you. And I know you might think there is no excuse, but there is. Alex, when I left I had a nervous breakdown. I went to my moms trailer and didn't see the outside world for weeks. I felt empty, as if everything I ever cared for was taken from me or was given up by me myself. Denny, George, my health, my job, you and my daughter. I…"

"Daughter?"

"You are talking?" she looked surprised and he looked down to avoid her gaze, but nodded.

"Her name is Hannah and she found me a few weeks ago."

He looked up again and looked so confused like Izzie had never seen him before.

"When I was very young I gave a girl up for adoption to give her a better life. She's almost fourteen now. Look, as was lying in my moms bed in the tiny trailer - you have to know that my moms is even smaller than Derek's trailer and by far not that comfortable - anyway, nothing and nobody was able to get me out of that black hole I was sucked into, I've lost a lot of weight, that I'm just starting to put on again... but than Hannah knocked on my door. I didn't trust my eyes at first when I saw her, but I immediately knew that it was her. I have seen her a few years ago here in the hospital, she was treated for leukemia and she needed my bone marrow, so I donated. That was shortly after the George incident… Look, I am seeing a shrink now, I'm still going to my treatments and I even sent out applications for a new job… now you are not going to forgive me just yet or ever, but I needed you to know the real reason I… left you. I still love you Alex, more than anything."

She stopped, not sure of what to do now, when Alex stayed true to his words and didn't say a thing. So she did the only thing that came to mind.

"Hannah?" she called out loud. "Would you come in for a second please?"

The door opened a bit and Hannah rushed in and closed the door behind her very quickly.

"Thank god, those nurses out there and this Lexie Grey are crazy, they tried to feed me with all sorts of stuff! And…"

"Slow down sweets."

"Sorry mom, you know me, I'm nervous when I talk to much… and yes I decided, why can't I have two moms?"

Izzie smiled. "That's so freakin´ cool!"

"And my other mom would never say 'freakin´ cool', so I need you."

Alex looked at Hannah.

"Alex Hannah, Hannah Alex."

"Hello Alex, I've heart a lot about you… I'm Hannah and… yeah."

Alex cleared his throat and looked briefly at Izzie, before sticking out his hand for Hannah to shake it.

"Alex. And I have heart nothing of you."

She smiled and shook his hand.

"Would you wait outside for me, Hannah? And tell Lexie if she bugs you, that you dislike Ronan Keating, she'll flee over the hills." Izzie joked and Hannah laughed and nodded.

"Sure. It was nice meeting you Alex, your hair looks funny by the way."

Alex touched his head and tried to tame some hairs that stuck out in top of his head.

Izzie gave him another few minutes, but he didn't say anything.

"Okay, I think you know everything about me now and what happened over the last few months. I'm sorry for not telling you about Hannah, nobody ever knew about her except George and Bailey. They helped me when she was ill and didn't want to see me. I'll send you a message, so you have my new number in case you change your mind about hating me. Oh and the others know… they listened in on Meredith, Christina and me when I told them. I wanted to tell you first, but I couldn't find you."

She turned and left the room quietly without saying another word.

.

.·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .L.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .o.·. .·. .·. .n.·. .·. .·. .i.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .1.·. .·. .·. .9.·. .·. .·. .8.·. .·. .·. .8. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·.

.

Once outside, Hannah waited for her excitedly.

"What did he say?"

"He said nothing, but I knew that this could happen." a single tear ran down Izzie's cheek.

"Now lets get out of her and see if I've got mail." she added and smiled, referring to her applications.

"That's a very good idea mom. Let's get going, I think you had enough stress for one day. You doctor told me to look out for you."

"He did what???"

Hannah grinned, linked arms with her and pulled her down the hall towards the elevators.

"_Relax, take it easy. For there is nothing that we can...__" _Hannah sang.

"Are you singing a Mika song? Haven't I taught you anything? I have a much better idea!"

"Please not the Village People again!!!"

"Why not? Okay fine… here it comes…"

"_In the town where I was born,Lived a man who sailed to sea,And he told us of his life,In the land of submarines,…__"_

"Stop, seriously, stop! That's even worse!"

"Okay, you choose what we sing then."

"What do you think of Lemon Tree?"

"Perfect."

"_I'm sitting here in the boring room_

_It's just another rainy Sunday afternoon_

_I'm wasting my time I got nothing to do_

_I'm hanging around I'm waiting for you_

_But nothing ever happens and I wonder…"_

By the time they finished, they were safely back outside of the hospital.

"Let's get take out on the way, I need something really greasy today."

"Oh, I love the concept of a second mom from second to second more! And such a smart one at that!"

"You'll have to visit me constantly you know that? I like the compliments."

"So you're just keeping me because I make you feel good?"

"IZ! WAIT!"

.

To be continued…

.

.·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .L.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .o.·. .·. .·. .n.·. .·. .·. .i.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .1.·. .·. .·. .9.·. .·. .·. .8.·. .·. .·. .8. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·.

.

**Who might that be? Any guesses?**

.

.


	9. Chapter 9

.

**I have tests in a week, so the next part won't be up until about two weeks from now, but after that I've four weeks free, so there will be more than!**

.

.·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .L.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .o.·. .·. .·. .n.·. .·. .·. .i.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .1.·. .·. .·. .9.·. .·. .·. .8.·. .·. .·. .8. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·.

.

"Shit, I've been chasing you, do you two have ears at all?" Alex stopped in front of them and tried to catch his breath.

"No, sorry." Izzie said surprised and pulled Hannah towards her once again, as if she was her good charm. Izzie knew he hadn't prepared anything to say, so she decided to say something first.

"We wanted to get some take out, would you like to join us? My treat."

Alex nodded and followed them to her car.

"Burger Master, McDuck or that little China place?"

"Joe has food." Alex suggested.

"Sorry, I'm not taking Hannah into a bar, she's too young."

"I'm old enough Mom."

Izzie rolled her eyes and turned her car around.

"Fine, but we are not sitting at the bar and there won't be any alcohol involved."

"Yeah, I'm going to a bar, I can't believe it! My friends will be so jealous! And my boyfriend."

"Hannah… please." Hannah saw Izzie's face and shut up.

"Oh yeah, I was supposed to stop talking about my boyfriend, I forgot for a second."

Alex looked confused and he seemed to feel as if he didn't fit in, so Izzie explained.

"You know Alex, she has a boyfriend and I hate it, because I feel terribly old this way, so I told her to stop talking about him. Though I should allow her, because I'm talking about you all the time too…"

Yeah, that must have been really relaxing for him, Izzie thought and parked her car in front of Joe's.

"Come Hannah Montana, I want to introduce you to Joe, a very good, old friend, who could write a book about every single person in the hospital, even though he has only once entered it. He knows me better than my own mother."

"True." Izzie turned around and Joe stood in front of them. He hugged her and brought them to their table.

"Joe, I want you to meet my daughter Hannah, Hannah Joe."

"Your daughter, mh? I learn more every day." He shook Hannah's hand.

"Hi Joe."

"But she's not yours Karev, right?"

"No." Alex answered flatly.

Izzie explained: "I was young. I didn't tell anybody… well yeah, and Alex isn't talking yet, but we got him here, so that's a good start."

"What would you like to eat? Because you don't look as if you would want to have drink."

"Hannah?"

"Burger and fries."

"Salad."

"I thought you wanted to eat something really greasy today." Hannah objected.

"No need anymore, but give me some fries too. Alex?"

"Give me a burger, thanks Joe."

Joe left and hey were evolved in silence immediately. Izzie was surprised, when it was Alex who finally said something, but he addressed Hannah.

"So, you are visiting Iz?"

"Yeah, I told my mother at home, that I was going to visit a friend and her family in Seattle, but I really just wanted to meet my birth mother. So I arrived here and found out, that she lived in her friends house, what turned out to be not up to date anymore, so I searched for her mother and learned, that she lived in Chehalis in a trailer park. So I went there and found mom… well yeah, she told you the rest already."

"You call her mom?"

"Yea, but I just started with that recently… why can't I call two people 'mom'? I'm happy I'm able too." Hannah grinned at Izzie and she smiled back.

"Yeah kid and I will love you forever, but only if you never sing that song again from earlier." Hannah chuckled and threw a napkin in Izzie's face.

"Hey!" Izzie picked it up from the floor and threw it back.

"Bah mom! That was on the floor!" Hannah tried to wipe off non existent dirt.

Alex smiled, but stopped once Izzie caught his eye.

"So Alex…" Izzie started.

He nodded for her to continue.

"As I told you, I have send out applications to a few hospitals and I'm expecting some back today, because it's Monday, and they told me they'd write back by today."

"Where?"

"Oh, around Seattle and in two other states, wherever there were free spots for residents… it's not easy, but I'm positive, even without any recommendations."

"No recommendations?"

"I didn't ask for any, I left rather quick… so… and Bailey hated me and the Chief… you can guess I would never have asked him. Derek would probably have written something, but I felt too stupid to ask. What I wanted to ask though was, if you would like to come to the postal service with us. To check for any responses."

"Yeah sure, why not."

Right than, Joe came with their food and they ate nearly in silence, until Hannah put in on of her earplugs to listen to some music.

"You know sweets, that Joe is playing music here right?"

"Yeah, but only grown up stuff."

"Fine."

.

.

To be continued...

.

.·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .L.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .o.·. .·. .·. .n.·. .·. .·. .i.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .1.·. .·. .·. .9.·. .·. .·. .8.·. .·. .·. .8. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·.

.

**That's all for today, sorry! I'll try to update soon, but as I said tests…! Please review! And thanks to everybody who already reviewed!**

**.**

**.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**I know it's been a while, SORRY! And this is short, but I wanted to start slowly again. Enjoy!**

.

.·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .L.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .o.·. .·. .·. .n.·. .·. .·. .i.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .1.·. .·. .·. .9.·. .·. .·. .8.·. .·. .·. .8. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·.

.

They ate in silence for a while. All three of them were in their own world.

"She's a nice kid." Alex said to Izzie.

"I can still hear you, you know? Thanks anyway." Hannah told Alex, while continuing to eat her fries.

"She is, I just had nothing to do with it." Izzie looked down at her salad and frowned.

"Sorry."

"Don't be. It was my choice and I have to live with it, I knew that from the beginning."

"That doesn't make it hurt any less."

"No it doesn't. Alex, you can ask me anything you want to."

"Not today, I have a lot to think about. Everything is different from what I expected it to be when you would come back. I thought it would be easy to hate you and that I was on the right side. It seems that it's a grey area though, it's not all your fault. I just have to readjust."

"I understand. Take your time."

"Okay thanks… is it okay if I don't join you to the post office, I just realized that I have to be back at the hospital in fifteen minutes and I still have to change."

"No problem." Izzie said and smiled at him like she used to in the old times.

"But I'd like to know how it turns out please."

"Of course I'll let you know."

Alex said his goodbyes, left money to cover the bill and left rather quickly. Hannah instantly pulled out her earplug.

"He really is cute, you weren't exaggerating."

"Of course I wasn't kiddo. He is sooo handsome."

"Definitely a good catch and he will forgive you, because you haven't exactly done anything wrong."

"I have made my fare shares of mistakes… now let's go find out what my fortune says!"

"Oh yeah, let's go!"

They went to the postal office and picked up six letters. One seemed to be advertisement, but the rest looked promising. They drove back to the hotel in which they stayed in, because Hannah insisted on opening them there.

"I hate this!"

"We are already in the lift! Don't be such a child mom!"

Izzie pouted at Hannah and sprinted to their door the second the elevator doors opened.

"Can I open them now?"

"Yes you may."

Izzie took them in her hand, but couldn't do it.

"I know they didn't take me."

Izzie opened the first four, of which two were declines and the others were acceptance letters.

"Hey that's great!" Hannah exclaimed.

"Yeah… but the ones who took me are not really good. I know it's better than nothing, but…"

"There is still one left, open it!"

Izzie opened it and she began to read.

"This is from one close by. They are not looking for new residents at the moment, but they'll call if anything opens up."

"Oh sorry."

"No it's fine, I'll just wait and see if any of the other hospitals will answer soon."

"See, now you have something to look forward to!"

"Yeah I guess. Thank you for doing this with me."

"Sure!" Hannah and Izzie smiled at each other.

.

.·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .L.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .o.·. .·. .·. .n.·. .·. .·. .i.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .1.·. .·. .·. .9.·. .·. .·. .8.·. .·. .·. .8. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·.

.

**Please REVIEW! I would be happy! Just klick on the little box below!**


End file.
